dark assassin complete episode
by repo222
Summary: This is the complete episode 1! Only people 18 and up.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Tommy Wilson. People laugh at me because i'm englsih. Everyone at my job is all american. So they pretty much say screw the england dude, lets just keep the asain, blacks and mexicans. I say screw them, because they are not the only ones alive. I am. An d non of them should be laughing because about ten of the thirty workers will die in the next day. Because I live in the way of the asssasssin...

DAY 1

I'm working on a project about the human body. I'm trying to learn the weakest spot in the body so every kill I make will be clean and quick. So far I think the closest parts are the throat and the heart. Hmmm. Perhaphs I have already found the answers I should test them on some one. So I guess this is the end of my journal entry...

Tommy walks outside. "Oh. It sure is pretty out here today." He sighned. " Time for another miserbal day at work."He looks to the the side and sees a little girl crying at the edge of the streets. So he decides to check on the girl. " You allright?" He asks her. She looks up and nods her head. She reaches in her pockets and pulls out a pistol. "You were about to blow they're fucking brains out were you?" Tommy looks at her surprised. She kicks him in the private section. He closes his eyes in pain. ""Damn! Whats wrong with you? You cant have guns. Your so young!" He pauses. " How did you know about my upcoming assassination?" She looks at him in disguist. She shakes her head. " You sure ask a lot of questions. Listen. If you kill anyone at your job tonight, something bad will happen." He looks at her in confusion. "Do you think I am fucking retarded?"

She looked at him as she was saying "maybe". He was even more annoyed the look. He gave her 20 dollars. "Leave before you make me mad."

She spitted at him. He looked at her in disgust. "Ok, kid what the hell do you want from me?"

"I am forced to work for this fake government official, Harry Swaters. He said if I let anything happen to his minions, he'll blow up my home town! And stop calling me kid, my name is Sarah. But call me S. The people I killed call me that."

"What is your last name?" He asked in confusion. S looked at the ground. "My parents died before they could finish my last name."

"Sorry to hear that, but I go to go work, so bye." He walks off starting to regret every thing that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy goes into a dark alley. "Time for my full scale attack!" He said as he took out his duffle bag. He put on his assassin costume which made him look like a ninja. He loaded guns and packed them in his bag. He was ready.  
>Tommy goes on top of the Famous Footwear building. He sneaks into the airvents. "Get ready to die, Johnny.." There wasnt many people in his job, Famous Footwear.<br>There was Johnny Marshall: ex-musicain, Ashley Thompson: junoir-high drop out. Thomas Matterson: ex-karate teacher, Kevin Harnest: judo master, and finally Melvin Pickette: great sharp shooter. (he could have had a better job; he graduated college!)  
>Tommy hated Johnny the most, because he bragged to much about his music. He knew how to all the pieces to Mozart syphony and more. Tommy had his gun pointing at the coocky dousche-bag.<br>"Never fuck with me ass hole..." He pulled the trigger and watched over confident man fall to his death. "One down, four to go.' He was pleased at how well he took the murder. As he ran off to kill another, a dark shadow followed him. He didnt notice from all of the excitment. He was in the rush to get revenge on these assholes.  
>In the restroom, Ashley was making out with Thomas. "Oh baby, you have huge tits!" He said to her. She was moaning as if they were already having sex. Suddenly, she felt something pointy touching her leg. "Do you want a blow job, or are you just happy to see me?" She moaned.<br>"Thomas. Thomas. Answer me." She said seriously now. He loo down his pants an saw a knife sticking out. (literally) His head was twisted by a man's hands.  
>Thomas fell to the ground dead, revealing the killer. "Tommy!" She cried. He looked at the slut as she started to unzip his pants. He pointed a pistol at her head. "Blow on this!" He shot at her.<br>As strange as it seems, the bullet was deflected by a blade. Tommy turned and seen the character who had blocked the was Sarah. Tommy was now irritaded. He had told the girl earlier to scram. Now she was back?  
>"I told you the truth earlier...she may be a vilian, but if she die, my whole country will die!" She sounded more serious than before. "She pointed the gun at Ashley's head. "What is your boss' real name?" Ashley looked scared. She was crying and sweating at the same time. "His name is..H...Harry Marshland...and he's a fake government official who treats people like shit and step on them..." S shot Ashley in t he head. Tommy looked at her in surprise. "I have a plan...I just needed to gain your trust." Tommy reloaded all of his guns. "First we take out any remaining enemies. Then you hide while Harry confronts me, and when I give you the signal finish him...'' Tommy looked at his gun as though he regreted what he was about to say. "Let's do it, S."<br>"Let's go, Tommy." She said with her green eyes and pale hair shining in the light restroom. Tommy frowned. "Dont call me Tommy, call me Operation: Dark Assassin."


	3. Chapter 3

The duo runs into an office were they meet Kevin and Melvin. "Time to die along with this Harry character." Tommy says to them. They all get in their fighting stances. Blades and guns in each hand. The two duos are about to have their final battle.  
>"HOLD IT!" An unfamilar voices sounds the room. The fighters look up at the person. The two villians are not shocked, but you can't say the same for Tommy and S. "I am Harry. Your boss is fake. You have been working for me, Tommy Wilson." He smiled evilly and looked at S."Sarah, my dear assassin. You know what happens if you break the rules, dont you." Sarah looked at Harry in a angry way. She then attempted to shoot Kevin, who dodged the bullet. He kicked her to the ground. "Sarah!" Tommy ran to Sarah. "Are you alright?"<br>Sarah got up. "Im alright. Lets kick some fucking ass! Dark Assassin!" She dashed toward Kevin. kevin skills and speed were equal to hers, so this would be a fair fight. S kicked Kevin in the face making his head hit a brick. While he was trying to recover, she shot him in the head.  
>Meanwhile...Tommy was fighting Melvin, the sharp shooter. Melvin shot at Tommy with his sniper rifle. The bullet zoomed past Tommy's ear. "Damn that was close." He thought to himself. Tommy shot his desert eagle, trying to scare Melvin out of his hiding spot. That plan didn't work. He reloaded his gun and snuck across the room. "Hey buddy!" Melvin said as he knocked Tommy on the ground. Melvin point a machine gun at Tommy. "Get ready to die!" Suddenly, a blade went through Melvin. The blade sliced Melvin in half. Behind him appeared S who was wearing a eye mask. "You owe me one, dipshit!" She said in a sarcastic way. S, government assassin now looked like a emo super hero.<br>"Next is the big boss!" S said with excitment. "My hometown have hope after all!" The two super heroes walked to main base of the store. "Here, this should get rid of everything." She handed Tommy a time bomb. "Hi!" Harry came out of nowhere. "How are you two doing?" He walked over to them. He knocked Tommy to the floor. He stuck a knife in Tommy's side. "Damn, not again.."Thought S and Tommy at the same time.  
>"Guess I have to kill you!" Sarah said with excitment. She was eager to make the kill. As she ran up to the villian, he pulled out a metal stick. She didn't see the stick so she kept running to the enemy. "You die here!" She pulled out a knife. It was time for the final battle between Harry and Sarah. In this free fight any one can win...-.<p> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah and Tommy ran as far from the store as they could. They knew how big the explosion would be. On the timer it was only 15 second left. One minion saw the bomb and started to warn every one. With six secod left, the henchmen started to flee. At one second most of the minions were in front of the store, while others were stuck inside. When the bomb finally blew up, people inside and outside died off.  
>Tommy and Sarah smiled at each other. "No one ever went to that store any ways." Tommy said. "So no one will noticed. Sarah just nodded her head. She could hear the minions screaming for mercy, she enjoyed them paying for their crimes. They were planning to blow up Densville.<br>"We were like real super heroes today." Sarah said. " The adventures of Dark Assassins and S." Tommy smiled.  
>"You really are a good kid, you know that?" The two masked crusaders shook hands, and said their good-byes. "Tommorow, we can go on further adventures, S!" Tommy said happily to his new pal.<br>"Sure thing, Dark Assassin!" She said to her role model. They could both see a new friendship starting to imerge.

Thanks for reading the first installment of a 10 part series, I swear I will try my best to make stories as brutal as possible. These stories are to sure to fit in with DC universe itself. Soon, I will make a Marvel super hero called the kid. I will do that after Im finished with this mini series. I know the spelling and grammar may not be perfect, because I am not the top student in my language arts class. But any ways I made this story all night. I wont ever give up, and I'll keep practicing my writng skills so bare with me people. Love you all, goodnight.


End file.
